You are Everything
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Saya and hagi have been separated from the others. A chiropteran has located their whereabouts and is determined to kill Saya. Of course Hagi isn't about to let that happen. For the Saya & Hagi fans. My first Blood Fanfiction.


**You are Everything**

**By Shin Sankai**

Authors Notes: This truly has no plot development really, I'm just a fan of Hagi and Saya and hate that they hardly have enough screen time together. Well not enough screen time _alone_ in my opinion in any case. So this goes out to my Oneesan who started writing about Hagi and Saya weeks ago. Her love for Hagi allowed this to pop into my head as I watched Episodes 37 to 45. Fear it much, for it is corny. Heh!

-------------------------

Hagi and Saya had been separated from the others, Hagi feeling that this is what Saya had wanted. He would do her bidding, commit to any of her wishes, even if at times he believed that she would be better with Kai and the others at her side as well. She had commented that it was her battle; their battle and she feared getting the others involved because of what happened to her father and her younger brother. Not being able to protect Riku, having taken him under his wing to guide him in becoming Saya's chevalier had hurt Hagi deeply. He did not express his sadness or his guilt and held it completely in check. It would do Saya no good if he too became emotional. He vowed to be a rock for her, to come to him when she was upset and believed that Saya not only cried for herself but also for him.

He was quietly walking a couple of feet behind her far too quiet self. She would be deep in thoughts, trying to figure out how to defeat Diva. Hagi had thought along those very thoughts many times before, but just for a moment he would not. It was rare to have moments like this with Saya and Hagi glanced up into the mid afternoon sky looking upon white fluffy clouds that fluttered past. The two of them were currently walking through a large vacated park just outside the city of Paris.

Hagi dropped his scrutinising gaze from the sky to glance over at Saya's petite figure. She seemed slightly hunched and he knew the reason for it. Her 30-year sleep was drawing near and without sufficient food or rest Saya was growing weaker by the day.

"Saya…" He murmured her name in his soft gentle way and she stopped to turn her head over her shoulder to look back at him. Her eyes were half lidded and his instincts instantly kicked into place as she swayed to the left and he caught her within his firm grip. "You need to rest." She stubbornly shook her head, trying to fight out of his light embrace but failing.

"Heki desu…" She mumbled but he knew better. As he crouched on the ground, Saya within his arms he lifted his human hand and cupped her cheek softly. Those reddish-brown eyes of hers jerked towards his steel blue orbs.

"Saya, please rest, just for a moment." He could of sworn he saw the battle wage within her head and a soft smirk fell upon his lips when she nodded her head, lulling it to the side so it rested against his shoulder. Carefully and effortlessly he picked her up and moved towards a large shady tree. Placing her against the trunk, he listened to her murmur his name and then she shivered slightly as a cold breeze wafted through the park. Without a thought Hagi dropped his cello case and removed his coat to carefully placed it over Saya, hoping the little warmth that was within it would suffice for now and calm her shivers. He was glad when it seemed to do just that. As he stared at her slumbering form, he couldn't help but brush his bandaged chiropteran hand against her forehead, brushing long bangs away from her closed eyes. For now she would have peace.

Unfortunately that peace was short-lived as Hagi sensed a chiropteran nearby. Perhaps it had seen them and decided to follow. In any case there wasn't much time to think about it as he swiftly turned around, grabbing his cello case and shielded Saya and himself with it as best he could when dart like weaponry were shot at them. They were deflected from his case and he stood to his normal height, glaring over the rim of the case to look upon the grotesque creature that had hunted them down.

"Hagi…" For a moment he was distracted as Saya muttered his name, eyes alert but she still extremely sleepy as she looked past his guarded form to observe the chiropteran several metres away. He watched her shakily get to her feet, sword clutched within her soft hands.

"You mustn't Saya." Her eyes narrowed at his words, but he became worried when usually her eyes would be bright red by now, but they remained her soft reddish-brown colouring instead. She was too weak to fight. "Please remain here. I will always protect you from harm." And Hagi leapt into action, protecting the one most important to him. He did not allow Saya any time to rebuttal his words. Not that he could hear them right now as the wind rushed past his ears. If it wasn't that it was the howling of the chiropteran when his cello case or dagger connected with it. His attacks were sending it several metres back and further away from Saya, which is exactly what he wanted.

As Hagi battled with the chiropteran, Saya watched the fight intently. She was keeping herself on her feet, her bare sword cast out of its sheath and holding her up as the tip of the blade sank into the grass. Her chevalier made no howling noises like the chiropteran and he continued to fight, using not only his dagger, heavy cello case, but also his chiropteran hand. His clawed hand dug effectively into the monster, it yelling in pain, however it dealt Hagi a surprising blow and growled at him while doing so.

"She will die!" The gravely voice of the chiropteran yelled when it shot a spike out of its hand, it impaling Hagi straight through the stomach, making him hunch over in shock and pain. He had no time to deflect the next blow as the spike was instantly removed and he was whipped across his chest, sending him sailing into several trees across the other side of park. His back hit one of the trunks, splitting it apart and dust clouds blew about his fallen unmoving form.

"HAGI!" Saya yelled, as her eyes were fixated on her fallen chevalier. Movement finally caught her unchanging eyes and she leapt away, too slow as she was cut across her forearm. She shakily held her sword in both hands, blood dripping down her arm and onto her hand. The chiropteran was still far from her reach and as much as Saya hated to admit it, she didn't have a lot of strength in her to go charging in. Being with Hagi all this time had made her a little more mature in her battles. She would hang back, study the chiropteran intently to try and figure out a strategy so she would not overexert herself. Of course this did not always occur and this was one of those times. Nothing but rage was flowing through her veins as she rushed towards the chiropteran full speed. The idea had been stupid as she was thrown back, landing heavily and painfully on her back and then rolling onto her side. Luckily her sword was still in hand, but Saya's wound on her arm had not healed and she had now been cut against her thigh and a splitting headache was arising too. She watched from the ground as something flew through the air and connected with the chiropteran, right in its eye.

"HAGI!" Saya yelled her chevaliers name once more. It was his dagger. She sat up in her position in the grass to gaze over at the dispersing dust clouds. She made out his figure moving out of the clouds and looked him over. Blood was spluttered over his torn white shirt, the grotesque hole still there – plainly for her to see – or more importantly see straight through him! What was even more frightening was when Saya watched Hagi raise his chiropteran hand towards his face and even from her far away position she was certain the air changed in the park. The feral look on his face was complete and utter rage and it made her shiver in her spot. It was like slow motion as black wings ripped from his back, tarring his shirt apart so it was mere shreds against his pale skin and he caged himself in his own personal cocoon of his bat-like wings, eyes blazing at the chiropteran.

"SAYA!" Hagi yelled her name and her eyes darted towards the chiropteran charging her fallen form. She didn't know what to do and instinctively closed her eyes and raised her sword, hoping the blood streaming down it would protect her from the attack. She heard the sound of something piercing skin once more and a grunt of discomfort. Her eyes darted open to see her winged chevalier protecting her.

"Hagi…" Saya mumbled as another spike like weapon had penetrated his right shoulder area.

"I will never give her to anyone." Hagi growled out. "Saya is everything to me!" Her eyes widened at his words and she observed Hagi use strength she knew had been hiding deep within him as he tore the spike from his shoulder and swiftly kicked the surprised chiropteran away from them. She was shakily standing behind him, reaching out to him with one hand while her left hand held her sword.

"Ha-Hagi…?" She voiced as he doubled over in pain, blood spilling from his mouth to spray against the bright green grass. She was beside him in a shot, one arm moving around his waist, trying not to think about how her arm moved over the hole in his back. Her cool hand pressed against warm bony skin, at his hip region and Hagi instinctively jerked away, eyes dark and feral as he glanced over and down at the worry held within Saya's pretty orbs. His senses were still in 'battle and protective mode' however and movement caught his attention once more. Without much thought he stole Saya's swords from her, it still "bleeding" with her blood and once again charged the enraged chiropteran. As he was slashed across the chest, Hagi continued forward in his rampage and imbedded Saya's sword within the chiropteran leathery skin. With chest heaving and bleeding profusely, Hagi watched the chiropteran howl in pain and crystallise before his eyes. When it was all over he pierced the tip of Saya's sword into the ground, much like she had done to support herself and turned to face her wide gaze. His own orbs did not break from her starring as he retracted his wings, making them disappear; shielding his chiropteran powers once more.

"Saya…" He murmured, glad that she was safe and unharmed (albeit a few cuts) before his very eyes. Instantly his knees buckled, blood spilling from his lips again as he fell face first into the grass. Hagi wasn't too sure but he was certain Saya had screamed his name and he grunted disapprovingly when he was turned over, but didn't mind the warmth behind him as his blurry eyes flickered open. He found Saya looking worriedly down at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she cradled his head and shoulders against her.

"Hagi? HAGI?" She repeated over and over, not being able to get through to him. He was just starring up at her, with his half lidded gaze, a smear of blood dribbling down his slightly parted lips. Her tear filled eyes moved over his badly beaten physique, looking at his open wounds. This frightened her immensely. Her chevalier was not healing! Her lips parted, but she felt fingers glide weakly against her wet cheek and she found his steel blue eyes looking up at her.

"Saya, tatakai…" A sob broke from her lips as his eyes closed and his hand collapsed to the grass.

"Hagi! Hagi!" She screamed at his semi-unconscious form, holding him tighter against her while shaking him a little, wanting desperately to have those slate blue orbs of his quietly starring over at her like he had done many times before. She knew he constantly watched her and horror laced with fear and sadness seeped through every pore in her being at the thought that he would never look upon her again. It made her eyes dart towards her bleeding arm and they hardened instantly. "You promised to stay with me, to always protect me. Hagi, you're my everything too…" Tears pricked within her eyes and Saya thrust her forearm towards her lips, sucking her own blood. The taste nearly made her spit it out, but her blurry eyes were focused on _her_ chevalier, on _her_ Hagi, he lying prone within her lap. She took in all the blood she could, eyes reddening as one arm rested around his shoulders, holding him in place while her other hand pried open his lips just a little at the chin, much like he had done to her. She bent over and sealed her lips over his. She felt him jerk in her lap and strengthened her grip on him, this bringing forth the memory of when he had done the same to her. Of how odd the sensation was, but how familiar him holding her seemed to be. Saya was certain Hagi's eyes were probably wide open in shock at the feel of her lips upon his, at the taste of her coppery blood filling his mouth and flowing down his throat. She would not free him until she was rid of all the blood she could give him. She would not let the only one, who would remain at her side for always, to die like this.

In actual fact, it appeared Hagi didn't wish to die here or for this exchange to end either. Saya's eyes had widened when his lips parted beneath hers, hungrily he took in her blood and yet pressed her lips heatedly against his own – his human hand pressed at the back of her neck, not allowing her to escape this contact. Her heart thumped heavily as their lips moulded as one, their breaths became one as did their blood. This exchange wasn't just in gratitude and thanks, for Saya allowed Hagi to once again remain at her side, but there was something else, something far more powerful hidden beneath the exchange. Love. This love was not as a guardian, not as a friend and not as her chevalier. It was far deeper then that and it shocked Saya greatly. She pulled away, unable to give him any more blood, it having all but been given to him long ago and gazed upon his open clear steel blue orbs with her flushed face.

"Saya…" She shivered at the way her name fell from his lips, soft, sweet and sensual, but murmured in but a whispery sort of way. His lips were tinted with the redness of her blood, but also from their heated kiss. Quickly she darted her uncertain eyes away, not sure what to do in this type of situation, but had no choice but to glance back when Hagi's human hand cupped her cheek softly. "Arigatou…" She didn't know what to say and only nodded her head in kind. He was still so mysterious, a lot of his feelings and emotions still hidden from her – except one very important one and that had been that she was everything to him. It made her cheeks flush instantly but she shook her head of that thought and quietly placed Hagi's hand against his healed stomach wound. She didn't mind at all when his exposed chiropteran hand fell over the top of hers to hold it in place against his bare skin. Shyly Saya bent down and pressed her lips against his forward.

"Hagi…?" She received a soft 'mm' from him as he did not stir from his position, eyes remaining closed and she smiled down at her unguarded chevalier. Saya shifted a little, her right arm, which had been wrapped around his shoulders was now gliding through his loose slightly wavy brown locks of hair. "You need to rest…" She murmured and was pleasantly surprised when his lips quirked into a soft smile as he continued to slumber leaning against her. She was, after all, throwing his words back at him.

The two of them remained in the park, Saya continuing to hold Hagi. She turned her head to stare over at her sword glinting in the sunlight as it flittered through the passing clouds and turned her attention to the crystallised pieces of the chiropteran that Hagi had killed.

"I will grow stronger. I will protect you." Saya vowed quietly and bent down, placing her cheek against Hagi's forehead, holding him tighter, closer to her. She exhaled softly and closed her eyes. She would join her chevalier in slumber for just a moment, for until the next chiropteran would come…and then their battle would begin anew.

-------------------------

**End…**

Glossary:

Tatakai – fight

Arigatou – thank you


End file.
